Catharsis: 666
---- Collab between Revaeropium and SCP-Deadlock. ---- Notice for Edgelords This isn't 666 CE. The year is 666 in the WORLD. We will instantly hate the guts of any edgelord who doesn't read this notice. Background The year is 666. A massive war between the entities of Minecraft left it in ruin... 300,000 entities dead...countless others injured... A meeting was called during the eighth ceasefire. To put it lightly...the meeting was...very controversial. The resolution resulted in the world being divided between 14 of the most prominent states. But that was, by far, the least controversial of the rulings. These were... ARTICLE IX: All superweapons will be dismantled. ARTICLE X: Freedom of religion, speech, press, assembly and petition will no longer be supported by the international community. Self-determination will be outlawed. All protests against the treaty, especially these two articles, were brutally crushed. What happens next is the aftermath. These protests are getting way too out of hand! We can't just put them down. It will only make the situation worse! I see... I will fund a program for indoctrination. We will teach our youth to be obedient. The ageing populus won't matter. The time for the great retribution is drawing closer... I must prepare. Those mobs from the Overworld will regret ever stepping foot on our magnificent lands... The Scramble for the Overworld will soon begin! Chapter 1: Isolated System "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche God damn it! The Skeletons were right. These protests are getting out of control. Let me reiterate it. The indoctrination program is a long-term solution! I'm sorry to say that you have to 'deal' with them for now... Argh...can't we just create an alliance to support each other if a large-scale rebellion occurs? I could tolerate that. 4th of May, 666. The Ring of Fire Union is founded between the United Glitch States, the Overworld Union and the Skeleton Union State. It's depressing to see how far entities could go to preserve order... But individualism shall never die. It's time. Yes. This will be the dawn of a new age. 16th of August, 666. The Pact of Self-Determination is established by the Human Kingdom and the Spider Jockey Republic. The situation with the Spider Jockeys is worrying... What do you think? We should probably keep an eye on them. However, our main focus should be more on internal threats, for now. Oh no... The Vexes and Creepers, they're rebelling... 23rd of September, 666. Creeper and Vex rebels declare a state of war between them and the Overworld Union, starting the Overworld Civil War. I would be a fool for not using this opportunity! THIS IS MY RETRIBUTION FOR ALL THOSE DECADES OF COLONIALISM AND PAIN! 2nd of October, 666. The Nether League joins the war on the side of the Creeper and Vex rebels. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY AM I DOING THIS?! You colonised my land, you terrorised my people. Mercy will not be shown. Don't even worry about it! I'll treat your people the same way you treated mine! Is this what it's all about? A petty attempt at revenge? I'll try and support your people as much as I can right now. I will support you as well, my friend. Thank you, but I'll need more help. Spider Confederacy? Urgh...what do you want? I know you want to liberate the Arthropods under the control of the Nether League. If you help me, I can help you! ...Suuure. Let's do this. 31st of October, 666. The Spider Confederacy joins the side of the Ring of Fire Union. ---- It's over for me. But the dying man has a question. Who is responsible for these rebels? It was us. We funded them. How am I surprised? Sigh...whatever. Let's end this. 3rd of January, 667. The Overworld Union capitulates. Nether, white peace? ...Fine. 10th of January, 667. The conflict between the Nether League and the Spider Confederacy ends in a white peace. 15th of January, 667. A treaty is drawn up to end the war. The Nether League annexes some territories, and the remains of the Overworld Union is divided up into the Creeper Idiocracy, the Zombie Directorate, the Slime Republic and the Vex State. At last. We are free. It's a dream come true. Our individuality has been restored. Thank you two! You're welcome. Would you like to join our alliance? 28th of January, 667. The former Overworld union nations join the Pact of Self-Determination. That isn't all. I have a surprise for you all. 29th of January, 667. The Golem Federation and the Vindicator Plutocracy join the P.S.D. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! The Nether has grown in power. The O.U. is now dead. And that's not all. The P.S.D. rivals us. You're right. We need to invite some more nations. Who wants to join? Count me in. I would like to join too. Perfect. 9th of February, 667. The Illusioner Bureaucracy and the Witch Meritocracy join the Ring of Fire Union. Much better, but we still need a foothold in the End. The Enderman Republic is definitely ruled out. However, the Commonwealth of End Cities is a good target. I just need to remove their political freedom. Oh no... 21st of February, 667. A coup occurs in the Commonwealth of End Cities. The government is replaced by a totalitarian one, promoting Shulker superiority, and the nation is renamed to the Second Shulker Empire. Excellent. 27th of February, 667. The Second Shulker Empire joins the Ring of Fire Union. SUPPORTING TOTALITARIANS?! Disgusting...such hypocrisy. The 'land of freedom' is supported the governments it defeated 'in the name of freedom'... I think it's time it returned. I couldn't agree more. 10th of March, 667. The Terran Prosperity Organisation is founded between the Enderman Republic, the Wither Republic and the Evoker League. You Evokers will be punished for your crimes. Yeah, sure. Aren't you going to do to me what you did to your brothers up north? Grrr...I'll get you. But it's time for Operation Steel Flare. ---- We are still here... This means that our end is near. I understand. Commencing Operation Steel Flare. 13th of March, 667. "Operation Steel Flare". The Ring of Fire Union declares war on the Human Kingdom and the Spider Jockey Republic. Our allies are under attack! We must intervene! No...don't. And why not? If you don't intervene, you will be preventing one of the most horrible realities of all eternity... Oh my god... Chapter 2: Solidarity SCP-Deadlock Chapter 3: House of Cards Revaeropium Chapter 4: Ou La Mort SCP-Deadlock Chapter 5: Everything is Now Revaeropium Chapter 6: Destiny...? SCP-Deadlock Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Chat Category:Collabs